Field
The present invention relates to treatments for a surface of an article and an article with such a treated surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to method of performing a laser texturizing and anodization treatment on a metallic surface of an article and such a metallic surface treated according to this method.
Background
Many products in the commercial and consumer industries are metal articles, or contain metal surfaces. Metal surfaces are often treated by any number of processes to create one or more desired functional, tactile, cosmetic, or other effects. In one such process, a surface may be texturized to roughen the surface, shape the surface, remove surface contaminants, or other effects. This texturizing process may be accomplished via one or more mechanical processes such as by machining, brushing, or abrasive blasting. Abrasive blasting, for example, involves forcibly propelling a stream of abrasive material, such as beads, sand, and/or glass, against a surface. Alternatively, a surface may be texturized through a chemical process, such as chemical etching. This process often involves the use of an etching solution, such as a sodium hydroxide (NaOH) solution.